


#nochin

by Totheendsoftheearth



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totheendsoftheearth/pseuds/Totheendsoftheearth
Summary: Ian has just uploaded his content cop on leafyishere. He's not scared of any backlash but leafy fans manage to drag up the only thing they can think of to get to him: you. Getting pulled into YouTube drama had not been on your to do list.Hope people who love a bit of Ian x reader find this ok not sure how many people use this site looking for idubbbz fics without joji or max.Set during and just after uploading the leafyishere content cop si won't mention leafys weak response or subsequent videos from either party





	

"Hey! Come here Y/N. It's all done and dusted." Ian called you into his bedroom where his PC was located. He had such a big cheeky look on his face you just couldn't help but smile at him.

He had just finished finished his new YouTube video that he had been working on last few days. You weren't all that involved with YouTube or social media and Ian didn't drag you into it either. Privately you shared support for your boyfriend by watching his videos but you weren't publicly listed anywhere as his girlfriend. You didn't hide it on your social media that was set to private friends only, but you didn't exactly share his videos with your friends. Especially ones with the shrimpson boys. Try explaining that to your family. So it wasn't a secrect but it wasn't shouted by Ian on Twitter or YouTube from the rooftops. If people dug around you were sure they might find you in the background of an Instagram photo or in some footage somewhere. It just hadn't come up yet with Ian's fans.

You bent over watching the screen at the desk. Ian pulled you into his lap.

"It's a long one, you might want to make yourself comfortable." He explained that grin never leaving his face. Ian seemed excited for this one more so than previous videos he had you watch as he uploaded.

He clicked play and just watched your reaction to content cop and #nochin. Your eyes widened at just how much Ian was roasting this Calvin guy. You felt awful but couldn't help yourself from laughing. 

"You really uploading this, it's so mean? Funny but mean." You asked Ian still sat in his lap.

"Yeah he deserves it don't worry. I love how nice you are though." Ian kissed your shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly round you.

"Well I guess you will want me to go grab food now then as you finish up?" You questioned, knowing he was going to want hang about at his computer for the aftermath.

"Yeah you know me all to well Y/N. It must be because of my great chin you love me so much. Look at it in all its chin glory." Ian joked.

"Hey don't get to cocky. I mean you at least have a chin.....but not alot else going for you." Ian laughed at your chin themed mockery. 

You grabbed your shoes and purse then headed out the door for food leaving Ian to message his friends telling them the video was up. You came back and placed the food and your belongings on the kitchen work top. You plated up Ian's portion and brought it into him knowing he would be in the same spot you left him.

"Hmm that smells good babe." Ian took the plate out of your hands. "Come see all this."

"Hang on let me get my food." You headed to the kitchen and came back with yours. You sat on Ian's bed with your plate on your lap.

As you both ate you sat and watched the #nochin hashtag explode on Twitter. You can't help but laugh even if you did feel a bit sorry for leafy. While Ian had made valid points you felt he had just taken it so far. You just hoped not to far.

"Hey listen to this one!" Ian proceed to read out some of the funniest tweets both aimed at leafy and at himself. Ian was not offended in the slightest by anything leafy fans threw at him. Ian just laughed it off fully anticipating the backlash. It shocked and surprised you both just how many views the video was getting already. It seemed like the video was exploding with Ian's friends like Max and Chad in on it as well. 

You went about your evening as normal letting Ian have his fun online. Heading to bed that evening you had no idea what would happen over night. While you were sleeping and Ian logged off to join you, other people were still up posting with the #nochin hashtag on Twitter and just about everywhere else.

Your phone vibrating the next morning woke you up. Lifting Ian's arm off of you, you tried not to wake him as you sat up. Picking up your phone you saw 10 new messages flash up. It struck you as strange so many over night. Pressing a button your screen flashed revealing a list of names. First one on the list was from Max, Ian's friend.

"That's odd." You thought, you didn't early know him that well. As you proceeded to read you felt your hands become sweaty and your chest tight in panic. 

The message read -"Hey I'm so sorry you have been dragged into the shitstorm. Hope you an Ian are ok. Ignore it all they are just desperate to get to Ian. They couldn't think of any other way to hurt him so tried to dig up dirt on him. Leafys fans are just a bunch of 14 year old girls fucking ignore them. Get the gay to DM me when he's awake."

What the fuck had happened while you slept?! You skim read the rest of the messages. A few messages from friends laughing at the video and one from a cousin you hardly even spoke to that read "ohhh shittt have you seen what's going down? You alright babe?." Crap, if that cousin had messaged you, you knew it would be bad.

You rubbed your eyes still half asleep as you went onto Twitter. On Ian's profile you saw everything that had been tweeted to him overnight. You proceed to read through leafys Twitter and the #nochin tag. It had gone crazy while you slept but nothing too bad. Until you found it. Your heart skipped a beat. There was a new hashtag on Twitter. And it was aimed just at you. Photos from your private profiles were being posted. Memes being made with you imposed onto them. And they were focused on one thing. The flaw you were most self conscious about. The thing you hated about yourself the most. How on earth had they found you? And why drag you into it?

You felt your face redden with shame as tears pricked your eyes. You sniffed slightly as you stood up and looked for your clothes. While holding back from crying you hurriedly got dressed. You uttered a "damn it" that woke Ian as you struggled with a button.

He opened his eyes and looked at you confused at first as you raced about flinging belongings in a bag. 

"Hey what's the matter?" Ian groggily asked. You didn't respond causing Ian to sit up on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey Y/N! Talk to me." Ian tried to grab your wrist to gain your attention as you let out a small sob. You pulled away from him not answering. Embarrassment filled you that the thing you were most insecure about was being ridiculed by complete strangers when you had nothing to do with what happened.

When Ian tried to reach out for you a second time you turned round and snapped at him. "Don't fucking touch me!" 

Ian was shocked to see the expression you wore on your face. You looked devastated and he had no idea why. 

"Please y/N. What have I done wrong? What happened?" He pleaded with you.

You collapsed onto the bed clothes crumpled, hair a mess and sobbed In to your hands. 

"Check Twitter." You managed to get out between sobs.

In just his boxers Ian got out of bed and made his way to the computer. You didn't want Ian to see it all you felt such shame and embarrassment. But you knew he would see it eventually.

As he scrolled through the tweets Ian let out small statements such as "well they are obviously fucking gay." And "that's not even fucking true.". Once caught up he came back and sat on the bed next to you.

Ian pulled you into an embrace as you buried your face into his chest.

"I'm so fucking sorry Y/N. I don't know how they found out about you and surprised how low they are scrapping the barrel trying to upset me. It's not even true. Hey hey look at me." Ian pulled you away from his hug and looked you in the eyes. Placing a hand on either side of your face he looked at you seriously. "I love you Y/N. You know I love you so fucking much. I'm so sorry this has reigned on you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. It's just sheer desperation on their part."

He gently wiped a tear away as it rolled down your face. Ian lent foreward and gently kissed you on the lips. You were so upset you hardly reciprocated but Ian understand that. He was shocked the legion of 14 year old fangirls would do this. It was all his fault as well, riddled with guilt Ian held you as you cried kissing your head and letting out reassuring comments every so often. You were so heart broken by this publicity that should never have been aimed at you.

"Don't worry Y/N these people are nothing. They are no one. They want to hurt me not you. Let me get on Twitter and I'll respond to them. I saw Max and Chad have been working their magic trolling the trolls back on your behalf. Get back into bed and I'll come over in a minute." Ian instructed you lovingly.

Climbing back under the covers your sobs started to die down. Shame still filled you and you couldn't stand to look at your phone or read Ian's tweets regarding this attack on you. Once finished Ian climbed under the covers behind you. He pulled you in tight an arm wrapped around your waist. Ian propped himself up using his other elbow so he could look down at you. Rolling from your side to your back you looked back up at the face of your boyfriend. 

Ian lent down and kissed you again this time you kissed him back. Ian broke the kiss to whisper to you.

"I'll make it up to you Y/N." Ian whispered his warm breath hot on your face he was so close to you.

His hand slid down slightly dipping into the waist band of your trousers. Ian was hinting exactly how he intended to make it up to.

And boy make up for it he did, several times over the course of the morning....


End file.
